His Name is Luke Skywalker
by RandyPandy
Summary: Darth Vader discovers that he has a son for the first time. [postANH, preESB]
1. Part 1: Discovery

Okay... this is my third Star Wars story. In this story, Darth Vader learns about his son for the first time. Been done before, but the idea wouldn't leave my head. Those of you reading my Mega Man stories... let's just say that I have writers' block at the moment.

**EDIT: **I took the suggestions of Frodogenic and Skywalker05 to heart. I hope this version is better. But I don't know what dating system to use other than BBY - I don't read EU.**  
**

* * *

Darth Vader was not a very happy man. 

It clearly showed as he strode through the halls of the _Executor_, and his crew was wise enough not speak to him as he made his way towards the bridge. For days, weeks, perhaps even months, the crew had been searching for the identity of the young pilot that had destroyed the Death Star, but with no luck. However, it was not only the lack of success that bothered the Sith Lord. No.

It was the fact that the young pilot was Force-sensitive. And not only just Force-sensitive; he all but glowed with the Force.

As Darth Vader reached the bridge, he pondered the pilot's identity. Besides the Emperor himself, he had met only two Force-sensitive people, and they had been heading for the Rebellion: Obi-Wan and the boy that was with him. Obi-Wan was dead; and the boy was much too young to have been in the Clone Wars. 'Where did he come from? Was he the offspring of normal parents and somehow remained hidden? Or did another Jedi break the rules and reproduce? It does not matter. He was with Obi-Wan; he must have been Obi-Wan's new apprentice.'

A dark surge of anger went through him at this thought. 'Obi-Wan was the one that ruined my life and he deems me a supposed failure. So now he wishes to "correct" those mistakes, does he? But that is no matter; I cannot let another Jedi survive."

But as he thought of that, another thought crossed his mind. 'He is very strong with the Force, and if everything works out perfectly, he may become my Apprentice and I can overthrow my master with his help and become the Emperor.'

With this chain of thought, Darth Vader turned his attention to Admiral Piett, who had stopped in front of him when he had seen the Sith Lord arrive and was waiting nervously. "What is it, Piett?"

Firmus Piett was not a stupid man. He knew that the reason he had survived this long was because that Vader had found him competent and efficient, and he had no wish to break this image. "My Lord, we have a full read-out on the person you wanted."

"Where has this information come from?"

"Milord, after strenuously searching, the photograph matches that of a boy that lived near Anchorhead on Tatooine. Civilians were able to identify the young man as the same young man that blasted out of the Mos Eisley with some companions on the Millenium Falcon. After we received his name, we received his records from the school he attended and the only other record of him in the galaxy was at Polis Massa Hospital."

Vader paused a moment to digest this piece of news. 'He is from Tatooine?! How? But it does explain why there are so few records of him... At Tatooine, everything is lawless. Only school records and birth records of a citizen of Tatooine would exist.'

Piett waited patiently as his lord's thoughts turned elsewhere. One would sign a death warrant to rush Darth Vader.. He continued once Vader gave him his attention again. "Afterwards, milord, we compiled the records into an Imperial file and he is now in our system."

"Excellent. Send me the report. I will read it in my chambers."

"As you wish, milord." Piett strode away, calling to one of his technicians.

Vader sighed with relief and headed back to his chambers, where he brought up the file Piett had so quickly sent him. At long last he would know the identity of the young pilot. He would place a billion Imperial credits on the pilot's head to be captured alive and brought to him. He would then train the boy as a Sith Apprentice and then together they would overthrow his master. He would... sit in shock as he stared at the report. The photograph of the boy was at the top, with the biography following.

NAME: Luke Skywalker  
AGE: 20  
DOB: 19 BBY  
PARENTS: Anakin Skywalker - Jedi Knight, casualty of the Clone Wars; Padme Naberrie Amidala - Senator of Naboo, died from childbirth.  
GUARDIANS: Owen and Beru Lars; civilian casualties of Imperial operations  
HOME PLANET: Tatooine  
BIRTH PLACE: Polis Massa Hospital

More information was given on the boy, such as the date he joined the Rebellion, but that was no longer important.

He had a son.

'But how is that possible? My master told me that I had killed Padme and my unborn child on Mustafar. But I couldn't have... she survived to give birth to our child... he lied to me! Sidious lied to me! I sacrificed it all for nothing!'

For awhile he sat there. Secretly, he was impressed with his son; he had managed to climb onboard the Death Star, rescue Princess Leia, and make it off alive. And then later, he had managed to outsmart him in an aerial battle and destroy the Death Star. He looked at the photograph of his son Luke again. The boy wasn't bad looking; in fact, he reminded Vader of himself before he had been burned. Then he realized something.

'Kenobi! My son was with him! Kenobi must have spirited him away to Tatooine after Padme died!' He was furious. Obi-Wan knew that he would never come there, and deemed it the perfect place to hide his son. 'That he would dare hide MY son away from me in the one place that I abhorred...'

His plans to introduce his son to the Dark Side began to take place. He would capture the boy, and tell him the truth about his parentage. Obviously Obi-Wan would not have told him that Vader was his father so that he would have a good little Jedi to train. Vader was positive that once Luke knew he was his father, he would open up to him, as most orphans would long and dream for their parents; Force knows how often he did that when he had lost his mother. And then... he would train Luke, and together they would overthrow Palpatine and rule as father and son.

However, he could not let Sidious become aware that he knew that his son was alive, or Sidious would only take advantage of the fact. So he had to recruit his son to his side in secret.

Briefly, he glanced back at the readout. One line caught his eye.

DREAMS: To leave Tatooine; to learn about and meet his father and mother.

'So you wish to meet me, my son. I can easily arrange that...' Vader stood up from the readout of the file, and turned to gaze out the window, staring at the inky blackness of space and stars that littered it like annoying points of light. 'Soon, my son, you will be with me.'

Far away, on Hoth, Luke shivered, and he was sure it wasn't from the icy cold weather.

* * *

I tried. Reviews would be nice, eh? 


	2. Part 2: Bespin

I don't remember the exact scene from ESB. It's been awhile since I watched it. Forgive me.

* * *

He was close. Vader could feel it. 

It had been simple to accomplish. He had persuaded Calrissian to lay a trap for his son's friends. Afterwards, when his sons friends had been effectively captured, he had sent Luke a vision of them being tortured, which was sure to draw him to Bespin. Having successfully frozen Solo, that smuggler, in carbonite, he had handed him off to the bounty hunter Fett and was now waiting so that he could do the same to his son and not have to put up with much resistance.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped Vader out of his thoughts. The slim figure approaching the carbon freezing chamber was familiar. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet," he greeted.

The young man froze, having spotted the hulking black figure with the crimson lightsaber. Quickly, he drew his own lightsaber -- the familiar blue blade that he himself had once wielded.

Then the battle began.

Vader was mildly disappointed, to say the least. His son was not as efficient with the Force yet, making him wonder how long he had been training with Obi-Wan. He didn't even have to try to parry the blows. Abruptly, he caused a sudden jerky movement, and knocked Luke into the carbon freezing chamber.

Shaking his head, he turned around, starting the process. "All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." A slight disturbance in the Force caused him to turn back around and glance up at the ceiling. There, Luke was clinging to the wires. Evidently, he had used the Force to leap out of the pit while Vader wasn't looking. "Impressive. Most impressive. You've learned much, young one," he praised his son.

"You'll find... that I'm... full of surprises!" was the gasping response.

* * *

The battle between the two had commenced once again. Vader had cornered Luke in the hallways of Bespin, next to a window. Using the Force, he tried to knock the boy out with various objects around the room, but Luke either pushed them away or took a mildly glancing blow. 

However, he miscalculated one of the objects and it went crashing into a window. This caused a vacuum effect, and Luke fell out the window. Vader looked out, and noticed that Luke had managed to grab onto the catwalk over the core of Bespin. The boy managed to pull himself up as Vader leapt out the window, brandishing his lightsaber.

Once more, the two exchanged blows, although Vader noticed that Luke was weakening. 'He's trying too hard.' With an odd twist of his wrist, his lightsaber sliced through the hand Luke was holding his saber with, and knocked it into the bowels.

"Aaaah!" screamed Luke. The pain flooded through Vader's mind, and inwardly, he winced. He had forgotten how losing a limb had hurt.

Luke backed away, waves of fear rolling off him. 'Oh no, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me...' Vader sighed; Luke was unaware that he was broadcasting his thoughts for the world to hear.

"You are beaten," he said to his son. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." Luke continued backing away; his fear had calmed somewhat, but it was still there. Vader continued approaching him, the crimson lightsaber still activated. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you." He paused for a moment, gazing down at his son. "Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you!" Luke spat out. He was now dangerously close to the edge of the catwalk, above the middle of the core, his remaining hand clinging to the pole.

'Force, this is frustrating!' Vader thought, frowning underneath his mask. 'Must he be so stubborn? Only one truth will persuade him...' Vader approached Luke and raised his saber. Luke flinched back, but Vader let the saber fall and hang by his side, and said:

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father, did he?"

Luke's eyes flashed angrily to him. "He told me enough!" he shouted, anger lacing his voice. Vader was surprised. Did Luke actually know the truth? "He told me that you killed him!"

Ah. Another one of Obi-Wan's infamous lies. Having known the Jedi Master practically all of his life, he wasn't surprised that his son had been told such a story so that he could easily and freely kill him without much remorse. Well, he might as well tell him the truth.

"No, iI/i am your father."

It didn't quite have the reaction he was expecting.

"No..." Luke whispered at first. Then he screamed. "NOOOO! That's not true!"

"Search your feelings -- you know it to be true!"

Vader felt Luke probing his mind, but he sensed that the boy only wished to confirm what he had just been told, so he let down enough of his mental barriers so that Luke would only find that out. Once Luke was sure, Vader pushed him out of his mind.

"No... Noooo!"

Speaking in a slightly more gentle tone, he said, "Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny! Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Luke had seemed to freeze as Vader calmly gazed down at him. He extended his hand. 'Take it, son,' he willed. With the arm of his missing hand looped around the pole, Luke slowly removed his other hand and stretched it out towards Vader. 'That's it, Luke. Take it.' The boy stopped. Somehow staring straight into Vader's eyes, he pulled his hand back, shook his head, and did the last thing Vader expected.

He let go, allowing himself to fall down.

Too much in shock to do anything, Vader stood at the edge of the catwalk, watching Luke fall. 'Luke! No!' He thought desperately as his son's body disappeared from sight, having been sucked through one of the vents.

'My son...'

* * *

I didn't really expect to continue this... but oh well. How did this part turn out? 


End file.
